One way to charge an electric vehicle is to supply the vehicle with utility power so that a charger in the vehicle can charge the battery in the vehicle. If there is missing ground at the utility power, or it is not supplied to the car, the car can become charged. If someone is touching car while grounded, that person could be shocked.
What is needed is a way to detect the absence of utility ground. In a further embodiment what is needed is a way to detect the absence of utility ground without false indications.